Sara Midorikawa
Sara Midorikawa (緑川さら Midorikawa Sara) is one of the main characters of Kiratto☆PriChan. She is a 2nd-year student at Kirarigaoka Middle School. She is a Cool type idol whose preferred brand is Romance Beat. Appearance Sara is a tall, thin girl with slanted, sharp dark pink eyes. She has short, straight cut emerald hair shaped in an angle. Her bangs are split at the middle and tucked beneath it, with a single loose strand between this. She has a long, curled cowlick. Personality A tomboyish cool girl with a rock and roll like style to her. She tends to keep herself hidden in the shadows, making sure to stop others from escaping anything. Girls naturally flock to her charming behavior and when she plays her guitar. Relationships Anna Akagi Sara's close friend and her teammate in Meltic StAr. Being, Having accompanied Anna since childhood, she understands Anna the most and is used to Anna's willful behavior. Just like Mirai, she always tries to prevent Anna from having a fight with Emo. Mel Shido Sara's teammate in Meltic StAr and her friend. Mirai Momoyama They're good friends, and they help out each other when needed. The first time they hangout for their program, they visited various places such as the park and a bunny cafe. In later episodes, she is told by Sara that she likes cute things and that she has to hide it due to her cool image in Meltic StAr. As a good friend, Mirai attempts to help Sara hide her adoration for cute things. Suzu Kurokawa As shown during the last Dia Festival, Suzu gets competitive with Sara over who is cooler. During the Festival, she admits (in her mind) that Sara is the coolest (cool idol). Etymology Midorikawa (緑川) - Midori (緑) means "green", while kawa (川) means "river". Similarly to the other characters' family names, Midori is a reference to her green hair, similarly to the other characters' family names. Sara (さら) has derived from the English name, "Sarah"/"Sara" which means "lady", "princess" or "independent". Significant Coords *Pri☆Chan Uniform Green Coord - Her casual coord in the Kiratto Pri☆Chan world. *Romance Beat Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. *Funky Fur Silver - Her coord in several visuals. *Meltic StAr Group Kiratto Coord - Her second Kiratto coord. *Pure Princess Crimson Kiratto Coord - Her third Kiratto coord. Trivia *She refers to herself using the more masculine first-person pronoun "boku". *Her voice actress previously voiced Leona West from PriPara. *Her hairstyle resembles Iroha Kagawa's hairstyle in PriPara from the PriPara series. *She shares some similarities with Shion Todo from PriPara. **Both of them are cool idols. **Both of them have similar deep voices. **Both of them have a shade of green as their theme color. **Both of them secretly love cute animals, as Sara loves rabbits and Shion loves pandas. **Both of them have a member from i☆Ris as their voice actress. **Both of them have a rock & roll theme. **Both of them are rivals of the protagonists. **Both of them have a calm personality. **Both of them debuted in Season 1 of their respective anime. *She also shares some similarities with Kaguya Shirayuri from Aikatsu Friends. **Both of their birthday are on June 9th. **Both of them are Cool type idols. **Both of their voice actors’ names are “Yuuki” (Yūki), although they are written in different kanji. **Both of them have eye colors in the warm color spectrum. **Both of them debuted in Season 1 of their respective series. *She shares her surname with Nao Midorikawa from Smile Pretty Cure. *She shares her first name with Sara from Jewelpet Twinkle. *She secretly loves animal plushies. *She wears a blue necktie as a part of her uniform instead of the pink bow that all other girls wear at Kirarigaoka. *Her birthday is on June 9th, which is celebrated as Rock (Music) Day in Japan. **She shares her birthday with Nozomi Toujou from Love Live! ''as well as Sakuya and Kaguya Shirayuri from ''Aikatsu Friends!. *Her favorite food is steak. *Her blood type is O. *Her height is 163cm, making her the tallest out of the main characters. Gallery Midorikawa_sara_proffile.jpg Sara_S2_JC.png Sara_Meltic_StAr_Group_Kiratto_Coord_Render.png Sara_Midorikawa_Character_Sleeve_Season_2.png Season 2 Jewel Coords Visual.png Sara_Season_2_Eyecatch.png Kiralist Jewelist 19.jpg Kiralist Jewelist 42.jpg Kiralist Jewelist 49.jpg Kiralist Jewelist End Frame.png Brand New Girls 8.jpg Brand New Girls 9.jpg Category:Female Category:Teenagers Category:Manga Heroes Category:Magical Girls Category:Movie Heroes Category:Video Game Heroes